Human Psychic Abilities
Overview Psychic power is the manipulation of Dark Matter and Dark Energy of the universe. For humans, there are 4 variants, or schools of Psychic powers, also called Psi-Schools. Most users feel an affinity to one of the four schools before the abilities are unlocked, and usually that affinity is amplified by the psi-amp all new users receive. All humans possess an affinity to the different Psi-Schools, but one is typically stronger than the others, and as a result, in civilian markets sell specialized psi-amps attuned to available Psi-Schools. Military grade psi-amps allow a user to master their school, and are only used by the military. The usage of a military grade psi-amp is expressly forbidden for public use. All psychic abilities are only unlocked via Emperor Rudolph, after pledging your loyalty to him and the Solarian Empire. Amps only help focus abilities until you get used to them, at which point they’re removed, except the military amps, as they need to help focus the abilities to that sort of power level. Common Schools Biopsi The school of manipulating the Dark Energy found in life. A Biopsi can heal an injury depending on how powerful their amps are. Civilian grade amps typically only allow a user of Biopsi to heal cuts and bruises at the most, though a particularly powerful Biopsi can heal a broken bone. Military Biopsis can heal up to life threatening injuries, but doing so takes a toll on the psychic’s mental fortitude, causing the Biopsi to temporarily be unable to heal the same person twice in a 24-hour period. A Biopsi however doesn’t just heal injuries, they can also wound somebody. Like healing, a Biopsi civilian Biopsi can usually only cause minor wounds, but a powerful or military grade Biopsi can break bones, sicken, and cause various other nasty effects on the target. Telepsi The school of the manipulation of matter and the most common school. A Telepsi can manipulate matter around them, most commonly by throwing items, but particularly powerful Telepsi can also cause things to light on fire or snap freeze them. It can also be used to create shields around people, and if there’s a ship with deep space crystal powder laced into its hull, a powerful enough gathering of Telepsi can amplify their power to create a shield around the entire ship. If the ship has a shield up however, a Psychic shield cannot be created to work in junction with an active shield already in place. For some unknown reason, the shield generator interferes with the Telepsi’s ability to project a shield around the ship, though a personal shield and other powers are unaffected. A powerful enough group has also been able to project a dome over an area. Restricted Schools Omnipsi The school of the manipulation of the strands of the universe. It is essentially the school of clairvoyance. Typically, it is used to help navigate a ship through hyperspace and real space, allowing for incredibly precise jumps, but it can also be used to tell when something dangerous or important is about to happen, especially danger to themselves. Omnipsi are typically fortune tellers, and the more powerful an Omnipsi the more accurate the reading is. Natural affinity for this Psi-School is rare, and as such it’s mostly a military school. The rare civilian variant gives the psychic a split second warning, like a 'spidey sense.' Domnipsi The school of manipulating the energy of thoughts. A Domnipsi can speak telepathically with anybody within a certain radius (which depending on the power of the Domnipsi ranges from 10-50 feet). Military Domnipsi can read the thoughts of one who isn’t trained specifically against the power of a Domnipsi, and particularly powerful Domnipsi can rewrite and brainwash other human’s minds. This power only works on humans, and is the biggest reason why The Dragon was xenophobic. A sufficiently strong enough will power, or specific training against Domnipsi can prevent it from being used effectively against somebody, as well as shielding on ships and Level 3+ armor. If a Domnipsi wishes to use their telepathy on a ship, they must be on the same side of the ship’s shields, otherwise the psychic message gets interrupted and scrambled by the ship’s shielding. These users are monitored and their amps are designed to overload if they go rogue. OOC Rules regarding human psychic power * No human psychic has had their abilities longer than 19 years * Outside of Rudolph, Queen Asteria, an unnamed person without the Solarian Empire, and The Dragon, no human has all four schools of psychic power at the military level. * No matter how powerful they are, no alien can unlock the psychic power of a human. * Psychic humans that are not a part of the Empire must have been part of Mysteria or an earlier iteration at some point in their lives. * Mornesians cannot be psychics.